


a silent agreement

by oxface



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, One Shot, absolute filth, im so sorry, just guys having fun and being pals, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxface/pseuds/oxface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>b/c i'm incapable of writing anything that takes place outside of the grump room. </p>
<p>this is just absolute filth. Barry and Ross get distracted while filming an episode. things get out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a silent agreement

**Author's Note:**

> haha ha ahaha throw me in the dumpster.
> 
> feedback would be cool i want to write more horrible filth about these gross grumpy gamers!!!!

Barry and Ross were recording something for Steam Train. Barry didn’t remember what, even though it was only moments ago. His head was in a complete fog and Ross was sucking his dick. 

I know, I know, what? In the grump room of all places. Though Barry knew for a fact, worse had been done in here. 

Honestly, he probably couldn’t even tell you how this started. The two of them had just been recording in there for hours, talking about dicks or whatever, and then something just-- happened. They got a little too close for a little too long. It was this weird silence between them, Ross had put his arm around Barry for a visual joke no-one would even see, they looked at each other and then it was just this-- gut feeling, this “Okay, this is happening,” silent agreement between them and they kissed. 

Just for a second. Barry was half expecting that to be just an escalation of Ross’ joke, and they’d both laugh but it wasn’t. But then Ross leaned in again and they kissed longer this time. Barry found the back of Ross’ head with a shaking hand and kissed him harder, Ross leaned into it, putting Barry on his back. 

Barry was essentially being straddled by the Australian. They were, if you will excuse my language, dick-to-dick. Barry gulped, embarrassed at how hard he was after a little kissing. He thought about hiding it to save a little face but Ross had already noticed. He kind of grinned and then traced the outline of Barry’s dick through his pants.

“Uh,” Barry was the first to break their mutual silence. “Sorry, I uh,”

“No, no, I…” Ross bit his lip, grabbing Barry’s hand and bringing it to the front of his pants. It seemed the two of them were on the same page, so to speak.

This mutual realization made both guys turn bright red and Ross laughed nervously. Then he leaned over Barry again, and took off his shirt. Barry followed suit. Ross went in to kiss him again and the skin-on-skin contact sent a jolt through Barry’s senses. He held on tight, slipping a hand down the back of Ross’ jeans. Ross went the opposite way, fumbling with Barry’s belt through their kisses. Barry’s heart skipped a beat. This required some mental preparation that hormones had no time for.

Ross unhooked the belt and undid Barry’s jeans, shimmying them down about halfway. He grabbed at his friend’s hard cock through his underwear, and Barry let out a little gasp, then nodded. Ross yanked the boxers down sort of feverishly, and took Barry in his mouth. The boys had just gone screaming past the point of no return and it felt very very good.

 

***

Tiny gasps and moans filled the recording room, overshadowed only by the slurping noise made by Ross absolutely going to town on Barry’s dick. He was making a real show of it, licking the shaft up and down before making an attempt to fit the whole thing in his mouth. He succeeded. Barry bit his lip and bucked his hips slightly upward and put a hand on the back of Ross’ head, finding the perfect rhythm. He moaned and looked down at the other man. For a moment they locked eyes, and that was it.

“Oh, shit-- Ross.”

There was no time for a warning, I mean, Ross was absolutely deepthroating that thing. Reflexively he pulled away as Barry came, but caught most of it on his face. Which, if it wasn’t so mortifying, Barry probably would have found it kind of hot.

“Ah, jeez! I’m sorry let me get a towel or--” Barry rolled over on the couch to get up, though with his pants around his ankles, he just sort of staggered a bit and nearly fell over. Ross laughed, standing up and wiping off his cheek.

Barry found the paper towels by some recording equipment, and as he reached over for them, a realization hit.

“Dude, we’re still recording.”

“What?!”

“We were in the middle of the episode-- when--” Barry gestured wildly at Ross, and the space between them. 

Ross laughed, taking the paper towel from Barry.

“Well I guess you’re editing this series now.”

“You think?”

Barry sighed and the two of them got dressed in silence, ears still buzzing and faces still a little red. He didn’t quite know what to say to Ross, which is why he lingered during their nightly goodbye. Like a ‘thanks, that was fun,’? ‘We should do this again sometime,’? ‘Why are you so weirdly good at sucking dick’? Nothing felt right. But Ross, in all his bluntness, settled the issue for him.

“See ya Monday,” he said, slapping Barry right on the ass and walking out the door.


End file.
